Valacyclovir is an L-valyl ester prodrug of acyclovir. Acyclovir is an acyclic analog of a natural nucleoside which has been found to have high anti-viral activity. Acyclovir is widely used in the treatment and prophylaxis of viral infections in humans, particularly infections caused by the herpes group of viruses. See Goodman and Gilman's, The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics 1193-1198 (9th ed. 1996).
Valacyclovir has the chemical name 1-valine, 2-[(2-amino-1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-9H-purin-9-yl)methoxy]ethyl ester. (CAS Registry No. 124832-26-4.) Valacyclovir is currently marketed as VALTREX®. The chemical structure of valacyclovir is shown as Structure I.

It is well known in the art that, for human administration, safety considerations require the establishment, by national and international regulatory authorities, of very low limits for identified, but toxicologically uncharacterized impurities, before an active pharmaceutical ingredient (API) product is commercialized. Typically, these limits are less than about 0.15 percent by weight of each impurity. Limits for unidentified and/or uncharacterized impurities are obviously lower, typically, less than 0.1 percent by weight. Therefore, in the manufacture of APIs, the purity of the products, such as valacyclovir, is required before commercialization, as is the purity of the active agent in the manufacture of formulated pharmaceuticals.
It is also known in the art that impurities in an API may arise from degradation of the API itself, which is related to the stability of the pure API during storage, and the manufacturing process, including the chemical synthesis. Process impurities include unreacted starting materials, chemical derivatives of impurities contained in starting materials, synthetic by-products, and degradation products.
In addition to stability, which is a factor in the shelf life of the API, the purity of the API produced in the commercial manufacturing process is clearly a necessary condition for commercialization. Impurities introduced during commercial manufacturing processes must be limited to very small amounts, and are preferably substantially absent. For example, the ICH Q7A guidance for API manufacturers requires that process impurities be maintained below set limits by specifying the quality of raw materials, controlling process parameters, such as temperature, pressure, time, and stoichiometric ratios, and including purification steps, such as crystallization, distillation, and liquid-liquid extraction, in the manufacturing process.
The product mixture of a chemical reaction is rarely a single compound with sufficient purity to comply with pharmaceutical standards. Side products and by-products of the reaction and adjunct reagents used in the reaction will, in most cases, also be present in the product mixture. At certain stages during processing of an API, such as Valacyclovir, it must be analyzed for purity, typically, by HPLC or TLC analysis, to determine if it is suitable for continued processing and, ultimately, for use in a pharmaceutical product. The API need not be absolutely pure, as absolute purity is a theoretical ideal that is typically unattainable. Rather, purity standards are set with the intention of ensuring that an API is as free of impurities as possible, and, thus, is as safe as possible for clinical use. As discussed above, in the United States, the Food and Drug Administration guidelines recommend that the amounts of some impurities be limited to less than 0.1 percent.
Generally, side products, by-products, and adjunct reagents (collectively “impurities”) are identified spectroscopically and/or with another physical method, and then associated with a peak position, such as that in a chromatogram, or a spot on a TLC plate. (Strobel p. 953, Strobel, H. A.; Heineman, W. R., Chemical Instrumentation: A Systematic Approach, 3rd dd. (Wiley & Sons: New York 1989)). Thereafter, the impurity can be identified, e.g., by its relative position in the chromatogram, where the position in a chromatogram is conventionally measured in minutes between injection of the sample on the column and elution of the particular component through the detector. The relative position in the chromatogram is known as the “retention time.”
The retention time can vary about a mean value based upon the condition of the instrumentation, as well as many other factors. To mitigate the effects such variations have upon accurate identification of an impurity, practitioners use the “relative retention time” (“RRT”) to identify impurities. (Strobel p. 922). The RRT of an impurity is its retention time divided by the retention time of a reference marker. It may be advantageous to select a compound other than the API that is added to, or present in, the mixture in an amount sufficiently large to be detectable and sufficiently low as not to saturate the column, and to use that compound as the reference marker for determination of the RRT.
Those skilled in the art of drug manufacturing research and development understand that a compound in a relatively pure state can be used as a “reference standard.” A reference standard is similar to a reference marker, which is used for qualitative analysis only, but is used to quantify the amount of the compound of the reference standard in an unknown mixture, as well. A reference standard is an “external standard,” when a solution of a known concentration of the reference standard and an unknown mixture are analyzed using the same technique. (Strobel p. 924, Snyder p. 549, Snyder, L. R.; Kirkland, J. J. Introduction to Modern Liquid Chromatography, 2nd ed. (John Wiley & Sons: New York 1979)). The amount of the compound in the mixture can be determined by comparing the magnitude of the detector response. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,198, incorporated herein by reference.
The reference standard can also be used to quantify the amount of another compound in the mixture if a “response factor,” which compensates for differences in the sensitivity of the detector to the two compounds, has been predetermined. (Strobel p. 894). For this purpose, the reference standard is added directly to the mixture, and is known as an “internal standard.” (Strobel p. 925, Snyder p. 552).
The reference standard can serve as an internal standard when, without the deliberate addition of the reference standard, an unknown mixture contains a detectable amount of the reference standard compound using the technique known as “standard addition.”
In a the “standard addition technique”, at least two samples are prepared by adding known and differing amounts of the internal standard. (Strobel pp. 391-393, Snyder pp. 571, 572). The proportion of the detector response due to the reference standard present in the mixture without the addition can be determined by plotting the detector response against the amount of the reference standard added to each of the samples, and extrapolating the plot to zero concentration of the reference standard. (See, e.g., Strobel, FIG. 11.4 p. 392).
As is known by those skilled in the art, the management of process impurities is greatly enhanced by understanding their chemical structures and synthetic pathways, and by identifying the parameters that influence the amount of impurities in the final product.
Like any synthetic compound, valacyclovir can contain extraneous compounds or impurities that can come from many sources. They can be unreacted starting materials, by-products of the reaction, products of side reactions, or degradation products.
In this application the reference marker is the impurity N-formyl valacyclovir in the API. Detection or quantification of the reference marker serves to establish the level of purity of the API. Use of a compound as a reference marker requires recourse to a sample of substantially pure compound.